User blog:Woodtoaster/Helise
Description Helise is a man-made island with the size of a small city, that moves between three anchor points in the Pacific Ocean. It works mostly as a huge research facility and a utopia for all the power users. The main city is called "Aidan", the first ecologic city of the world, that only produces a 10% of wastes that are later exported and procesed; the rest of the island is designed to researching facilities, used for controlling a great number of users.This island it's officially an independent state-city, totally self-sustained due to it's amount of eolic windmills and solar pannels. Obviously violence is punished, even more if it involves Users. The only exceptions are the training sessions of the militar facilities. Demographics Helise's population is at least of 2.1 million, and the original data states that the number of users is over the 60% of the entire population. Technology Aidan is usually called a "huge laboratory" as several experiments occur within the city established by numerous universities and research facilities. These experiments include scientifically grown animals and plants, wich helps the economy of the city by decreasing the amount of imported food. 'Defensive system:' Most of the buildings are made of a metal created by the residual energy Power Users generate. This material is resistent to kinetic abilities, as it is able to generate waves that resist Psychokinetic energy, making the big buildings and structures immune to them. 'The Freya System:' The Freya System is a powerful computation device that according to the best scientists in Helise, is the best in the world. The system is situated on three locations: a satellite, a outpost in Iceland and the main receptor in Helise, so if one of these places is destroyed the system migrates to the next one. It's so advanced that calculates the vibrations of kinetic waves and psychokinetic energy around the world in seconds. It was created at the same time as the island, initially as a way of coordinating the information and operations, but it was still upgrading itself even when the island was finished, becoming something like the nerves of Helise. Another use of this system is to aid researchers with their experiments, such as drug reactions, physiological reactions, electrical reactions, etc. Permission is very difficult to acquire since Helise's high rank researchers are the only ones with access to it. International relations Helise is stated to be a neutral state, preventing it from becomming the target of terrorists or being involved on wars. It's also considered an "embassy" for power users,as they are safe from being slaughtered in some kind of horrifying experiment by staying in the island. About the power users Power users are classified not by amount of power but characteristics of the ability in question. Level A: '''Power users that can easily overwhelm any army and give almost infinite uses to their abilities, there are only four oficial level A in the world. '''Level B: '''Normal users, this group represents a 70% of the total population. '''Level C: '''Power users have powers so weak that can be barely noticed, and with little or no use. '''Level D: People who live in the island but don't have any power. Moreover, this abilities are categorized as either Active or Passive abilities. Active refers to an user knowingly having to use his power to create an effect on reality, whilst passive has the user subconsciously effect reality with their abilities. However, both can be present at the same time in an user, if the ability is powerful enough. Known Power Users Power users in the island usually work at the research facilities as lab rats, testing their abilities in exchange for money, always in safe conditions. 'User identification:' All the users in the island have their own identity card, directly connected to Helise's digital system. These identifications act as a credit card, identification and tracking device, showing the User's nome, level and other useful information. Notable events Biological attacks: 'Two weeks after Add's arrival, a user who still hasn't been identified appeared at the main train station carrying a modified knapsack sprayer and started spreading around large amounts of blood, infecting the people there with an unknown "virus". This kind of attacks started happening in other public places, and currently about the 30% of the total population is infected. '''Idol concerts: '''Sagawa Keina is one of the most famous users and her concerts are well known events around the island. She even has her own fan club called "Demaniacs". Places 'Central Labs: ' The main building were the "evolution process" takes place. Also Edward's main laboratory and headquarters. 'Public Ablility Playgrounds: There are public places where power users are free of using their powers. In this places there are "checkpoints" where you need to place your User identification and, if your power isn't designed as dangerous or unstable, you can use it without restrictions. The War Two weeks after Add's arrival to Helise and his meeting with Demi, a war started in Helise. The initial conflict was between a group of power users that wanted to take down the system, and the main law forces of the city, who were trying to keep their mouths shut until the island was "finished". The conflict started as normal riots and protest but soon it evolved into a true battlefield, being survival of the fittest the main way of living your daily life. This situation ended half a month later, when Demi destroyed the 30% of the island witha Telekinetic Blast, gaining the atention of the whole island and making them see that they've been destroying and hurting eachother. WIP Trivia -There's a project called "The Gate", wich consist in an arificial portal that conects this universe with the epicenter of all reality planes using the residual psychic energy of the city. -Add is classified as a level B power user of Regeneration, but his true power is only know by a few high rank members of the island department. Category:Blog posts